halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hades-class heavy cruiser
|class before= *''Victoria''-class armored cruiser *''Ulysses''-class heavy cruiser |class after= *''Elysium''-class missile cruiser *''Marathon''-class heavy cruiser |subclasses= |cost= |built range= 2490-2512 |in commission range= |total ships building= |total ships planned= |total ships completed= |total ships cancelled= |total ships active= |total ships laid up= |total ships lost= |total ships retired= |total ships scrapped= |total ships preserved= |type= |length=1,140 metres |width= |height= |mass= |max accel= |max speed space= |max speed air= |engine= |slipspace drive=Tresler GEN6-LTa |slipspace speed= |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen= |hull=1.4–1.7 meters titanium-A battle plate |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |countermeasures= |armament= Initial *Mark III Heavy-coil - LG22B1R5 MACs (2) * (40) * (14) *Fusion Rockets (3) *M101 "Saber" point defense guns (36) *Shiva-class nuclear missiles (3) 2525 refit *Mark III Heavy-coil - LG22B1R5 MACs (2) * (75 pods of 30 missiles) * (14) *Fusion Rockets (3) * (36) *Shiva-class nuclear missiles (3) |complement= |crew= |skeleton= |passengers= |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |era= * * |role= |notes= }} The Hades-class heavy cruiser, formally known as the Hades-class heavy attack cruiser, was a class of heavily armed cruisers used by the United Nations Space Command during both the Insurrection and the Human-Covenant War. It was designed as a aggressively deployed attack cruiser along with the ''Io''-class light cruiser as part of the UNSC's military rearmament program in response to the Insurrection. Replacing the earlier obsolete ''Victoria''-class armored cruiser they saw service during the where they assisted in annihilating the Insurrectionist's makeshift fleet and during the Falkirian War for Independence. At the time the Hades were considered one of the most heavily armed and armored warships in the fleet bristling with weapons including two new Mark III heavy coil Magnetic Accelerator Cannons, forty , thirty-six point defense guns, and fourteen ATAF missile turrets all packed within a rather compact hull that wasn't quite built to contain so many weapons. The ship was so well armed for its time that it was the subject of controversy. Crew accommodations aboard the Hades were famous for being cramped and uncomfortable as most of the space aboard the ship that normally would have gone to crew space had been taken up by weapon systems leaving little room for crew comfort. This along with their high maintenance requirements made the Hades-class unpopular with their crews who would nickname them "Hell-class cruisers" and the ships were stereotyped for having terrible living conditions. Eventually the Hades' armaments would become outdated and was slowly phased out by the Navy in favor of the ''Marathon''-class and production finally ceased in 2512. '' Though somewhat aged by 2525 the class was still in service patrolling the Outer Colonies as part of reserve fleets. The ''Hades-class suffered horrendous losses in the early years of the Human-Covenant War. The ship's now outdated arsenal was mostly ineffective against Covenant shield technology with only their MAC cannons capable of putting a dent in their shields. Their patchy armor coverage and tightly clustered weapon systems made them dangerously vulnerable to plasma weaponry. The Hades-class became known for having the highest crew fatality rate of any cruiser during the war. Their high fatality rate led to proposals to scrap them but these were rejected as the UNSC could not afford to waste an entire line of cruisers when they needed all the firepower they could get. Instead, the Hades-class were put through a refit and continued to serve in the war for several more years. Many of them were attached to Admiral Cole's fleet, participating and taking heavy losses in the battles of , Midvale, , and . The last operational Hades was destroyed in 2535 rendering the class extinct. Known Ships of the Line Category:Cruiser classes Category:Add Known Category:UNSC Ship Classes